Honey Out Of Many (TOP and D-Lite Big Bang Korean)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Jelly beans have never tasted this good, and that's because...well you'll have to read to find out;P yum yum yum


Honey Out Of Many

This is what you get when you bring these kinds of jelly beans to school and eat them in your English class. A lovely story that makes you smile ^. ^

T. -Lite

Short, short, short one shot

~Start Story~

There he sat, in the calm quietness of the members shared apartment. Everyone had left off doing their own thing on this fine Saturday afternoon, but not D-Lite. He sat on their tan sofa munching on jelly beans. He had got a sweet tooth and couldn't find anything in the house that could satisfy it, so he decided to take a small trip to the small market down the street. The place wasn't all that busy, and he had managed to find the candy aisle easily. He had spent a few minutes walking up and down the aisle tell he found the sweet that he wanted. When he came near the end he stopped in his tracks and looked at the bag of jelly beans that sat with others on the third shelf. He smiled the farmhouse toothy grin and reached for the bag. Turning it over her saw that the bag contained over 41 favors of jelly beans. He felt as though he was in heaven. "I have to get these!" He said as he smiled at the bag and walked up the cahier to pay for them.

On his way back to the house he read the back that had all the flavones listed and what the bean looked like. He had dodged a few accidents on the way because he was most looking we're he was going tell it was almost too late. Unlocking the door he stepped in to find that no one was home yet and he was all by himself again, but he didn't mind because now he can be the first one to try all the favors. Plopping down on the couch he reached for the stereo remote and turned it on just so that he could have some back ground music. Tearing open the bag he put the torn off piece on the table and stuffed his hand into the bag. He pinched one between his pointer finger and thumb and pulled it out. He looked at the bright orange color and then popped it in his mouth. Turning the bag over he looked at the icon indicating that it was orang n' cream. "Yummy!" He said dipping his head back at the delicious taste.

"What are you eating there D?" Out of shock D turned around to see T.O.P standing at the door way of the front door. "Gezzz Seung-Hyun you scared me!" The younger man said turning his head to fallow the elder man's movements as he walked over to him and stood in front of him. "What are those?" He asked again. D held up the bag well he put his hand in to grab another one. "There jelly beans, you want one?" He asked putting another one in his mouth. "You know I think I will." T.O.P reached out and grabbed D-Lite's slender chin and lifted his face to his own, capturing his lips. D's eyes widened as the older man explored his wet cavern taking in the taste of a honey flavored jellybean. Half way in D kissed back mounting in the others mouth. T.O.P had positioned himself over the others sitting body and moved his hands to D's waist. D had moaned into T.O.P's mouth as he slid the jelly bean into his mouth. The sweet taste mixing and then completely dominating both of their mouths. Somehow T.O.P had managed to pick D-Lite up and place him on his lap as he sat under him. This time D cupped T.O.P's face in his slender hands and their kiss continued. There tongue's battling for dominance, which T.O.P ended up winning at. T.O.P pulled away taking the rest of the jelly bean with him. Both of them tried to catch their breath. D-Lite smiled at the man he sat on. Then it hit him, he had just kissed T.O.P and he liked it! "Those are pretty good." He said smiling at the blushing man. D nodded his head and decided that he didn't care that T.O.P was a guy that was hot and he would love to do it again. D looked down at T.O.P who smiled and reached for the jelly bean bag that was forgotten and left on the other cushion. He then reached in and pulled out a mellow purple one and held it to D's swollen red lips and pushed it in.

"Let's Share another one." He smirked and then ran his bigger hand threw D's silky brown hair and brought his head in for another kiss.

~The End~


End file.
